custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Generation: Jared!
Generation: Jared (Jared's Fury in some international versions, notably the UK) is an episode in the second season of Jared & Friends. It's also the fifth installment and the climax of the Mission: Maddy saga. It teaches the lesson on kindness, being content, true love, selflessness, and true friendship Plot It's the most shocking episode and the climax and culmination of the Mission: Maddy saga. Jared has had it with Madeline Macgowan and her new boyfriend. He wants revenge, but Barney tells him why he shouldn't. But Jared has a vision and doesn't listen his friend. He predicts that his plan worked and that Maddy and Hayden didn't get along. He suits up with Digit and Jay Jay (who are pretty much stowaways) and go on a mission to Maddy's house, where Jared knows where they will be. Barney finds out and summons the rest of the Imagination Posse to stop him before he gets himself into trouble. He is so furious and blinded with vengeance, he uses his Charmix and hits Maddy with his strongest attack by accident. The cavalry arrive too late to find the backyard in a mess and Maddy unconscious. Jared opens his eyes and sees the damage he caused. He's worried he lost his friend for good. Hayden and Jared make peace and Jared seals his forgiveness with a kiss, his pure heart waking Maddy up. Maddy forgives his friend and Jared confesses he lost faith in everyone. Maddy understands this and kisses Jared again. Because of her kindness and mercy, Madeline Macgowan earned her Charmix. In the end, Jared learns that God wants us to be happy for what we have, that we shouldn't seek revenge because someone could get very hurt (even if it is pointless), and why we should listen to our family and friends because they want what's best for us. Cast * Jared * Madeline Macgowan * Hayden Petzke * MC * Lex Schneider * Claire Higgins * Isabela Moner * Brooklyn Silveira * Chloe Bugdale * Emily Kobal * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Josh Martin) (Voice: Dean Wendt/Jared) * Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux/Jill Nelson) (Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson) (Voice: Patty Wirtz/TBA) * Riff (Body: Jeff Ayers) (Voice: Michaela Dietz/Mahalia Brown) * Jay Jay (Voice: Debi Derryberry) * Digit (Voice: Gilbert Gottfried) * Ms. Frizzle (Voice: Lily Tomlin) * Tuffy (Voice: Sandy Fox) * Revvin' Evan (Voice: Donna Cherry) * Songs # Jared & Friends Theme # Why Can't I # Big Ball - Drama # Let's Go # Magic Winx (Jazz Version) (Winx Club 1x15) # Winx Combat (Full CD version) # Mission: Maddy Love Story (TV series debut) # I Love You Trivia/Notes/Goofs/Major Events * This is considered somewhat the climax and catalyst for the main Mission: Maddy saga/story arc * This takes place 8 months after the previous installment of the saga, which is shown in the recap, as well as the others * This episode seems to be a parody mixture of Winx Club Episode 314 (seeing how the pep talk of why Jared shouldn't pursue his mission is similar to a scene from that episode and Jared's Morphix board scene trying to dodge the water sprinklers and his I love waves line is from the 4kids dub of that episode), Family Guy: Lois Kills Stewie (seeing how part of Jared's attack scene is similar to one of Lois's attack secnes), and Winx Club Epsiode 210 (seeing how the romantic part near the end for Jared and Maddy is similar to Bloom and Sky at the end of that episode) * Madeline Macgowan earns her Charmix in this episode after being able to forgive Jared for his bad attitude and the mess he made and accept him as a friend * Jared and Maddy share another kiss in the series, only this time this one is for real * When Jared & Maddy transform into Charmix mode, an extended version of Layla's/Aisha's Charmix Theme is used (https://youtu.be/o02BzR2aanY) *This somewhat ties in with the events of the last saga installment *This is one of those times when Jared goes Charmix solo, Layla's 4Kids Charmix Theme is used (The music is a mixture of the Ulitimate Power Couple & Last Resorts) *Adam Brown portrays the BJ costume near the end *The CD/full version of Winx Combat from Winx Club plays during Jared's attack *Goof: When the Jared-Mobile goes stops at Maddy's house, it's in the car form, but Jared zaps into Makayla's bedroom, you can see it hovering outside in its plane mode *The Season 7-13 Barney doll is used in this episode for Barney's transformation, but a doll similar to the prototype Season 4-6 doll is used at the end. These can be sold in stores, part of the J&F franchise (merchandise-wise) *The angry/furious eyes are Layla's Magic Winx close-up eyes from Winx Club (Season 2-3) *The Jazz theme from Winx Club Episode 115 is used while Jared, Digit, and Jay-Jay are sneaking around Maddy's house *Jared still holds the grudge from the last Mission: Maddy *When Jared kisses Maddy and she wakes up, this is a nod/reference to many classic fairy tales, particularly Sleeping Beauty and Snow White *It's implied the rest of the posse (Barney included) stayed in the bus and watched the little threesome's date from there, after they ran off at the end of the episode *Jared's surfing scene is similar to Winx Club Episodes 205 & 321 *Jared, Jay Jay, & Digit act a similar way to the Winx in Winx Club Episode 314, & The Trix in Winx Club Season 1 *The rendition for I Love You is similar to Let's Make Music, Musical Castle, & Season 4-6 *The cackling sound effect from Winx Club Episode 119 is used *This episode is adapted into a comic in the comic series, as well as part of the Nick Zone series *The 8x8 book adaptation omits Barney's transformation, with him saying he just walks into the lair *This was intended to be a season finale, hence why it's was written as something grand and elaborate, but the creators decided to add one more episode to the season to cool everything off for a moment *This episode shows how much Jared's friends care about him and how much Jared cares about his friends, especially Maddy *This has been known to be one of the most famous J&F moments of all time, as well as maybe the darkest and definitely one of the most emotional (had a little bit of everything from romance to various little gags and humor), However this episode is also one of the most controversial of the entire series, just because of the plot and Jared's behavior, being "out of character", despite his emotional struggles before and after this and his repressed emotions as a whole * Script Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F episodes Category:J&F Season 2 episodes Category:J&F DVD Category:J&F Books Category:J&F episodes/franchise focusing on Jared Category:Focusing on Madeline Macgowan Category:Focusing on Barney Category:Focusing on Madeline Category:Mission: Maddy saga Category:Focusing on MC Category:Focusing on Chloe Category:Focusing on Digit Category:Focusing on Jay-Jay Category:Focusing on Hayden Category:Romance Episodes